This invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to a lighting fixture that has multiple degrees of rotation.
There are a number of lighting applications in which it is desirable to move, change, or adjust the area of illumination over time. In other applications it is desirable to use the same lighting fixture design to illuminate areas having different lighting patterns. A single immovable lighting fixture is unsatisfactory in such applications.